


pretty girls, pretty names

by rhythmicroman



Series: Gender-Fuckery: A Crash Course [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Blushing, Gender Identity, Genderfluid Character, Names, Nicknames, Nonbinary Character, Other, Skirts, Stuttering, Trans Character, You can all fight me on this, You know what I mean, but eh, here u see me aggressively projecting onto kenny, i use she/her for both of them so sorry if it gets confusing, kenny and butters are both genderfluid, kenny's a big fan of cute nicknames, sequel to the previous fic but you dont need to read it to understand, this is v gay, which kinda doesnt make sense bc im a trans boy and this is a fic abt kenny going by she/her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicroman/pseuds/rhythmicroman
Summary: “Just thinkin’.”“About- About what?”“Don’t do that, it’s nothing bad – you just. I like your name, Marj.”





	pretty girls, pretty names

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel to the previous fic in the series but it doesn't need to be read to be understood!
> 
> this is the last fluffy installment to this before i get to... fucked up shit.  
> (by that i mean: zombie princesses, kenny deaths, dysphoria shitfests and plenty of hero/villain angst.)  
> by the way, feel free to suggest topics for this genderfuck adventure!
> 
> so uh, enjoy!
> 
> (as a final note: this was written mainly just to be all "hey yo ur gender is still valid even if u dont change ur name!" so yeah! i used to go by my birth name simply bc i didn't know my real name yet, and it was okay! i was no less trans!)

Marjorine looked up from her book with a quiet giggle.

Kenny lay on her back on Marjorine’s bed, legs up in the air and eyes gazing around innocently. Marjorine had let her borrow one of her pretty blue skirts, but it was lying flat on her stomach now, and she was almost glad she wore shorts that day. Her dirty boot soles were pressed up against the smooth paint of Marjorine’s wall. She’d discarded her parka, hood and all, on the floor nearby.

The younger of the two smiled. “Y-Y’alright there, Ken…?”

Kenny nodded, grinning toothily, before rolling onto her stomach. “Just thinkin’.”

“About- About what?” Marjorine’s eyebrows furrowed in slight worry. Kenny laughed, smoothing over her brow with a thumb.

“Don’t do that, it’s nothing bad – you just. I like your name, Marj.”

Marj blinked widely at her, cheeks reddening as she smiled. “Y-Y’know, you could, could a-always make a new name for you! Bein’… bein’ Kenny all the time’s got to be boring.”

Kenny looked like she was putting some thought into it. Her boots tapped – or thudded, rather – rhythmically against the wall, gentle enough to not break anything. “I like my name. I think it’s pretty.”

Marj nodded, grinning. “I-I mean! I think it’s pretty too, Ken-“

“You don’t need to explain, Marjie,” Kenny smiles, pure and sweet. “I know what you meant. Don’ worry.”

Marjorine nodded, running her fingers through her shock of fuzzy hair. “A-Alright, Ken, i-if you say so.”

“I do, Marjie.”

Marjorine looked back down at her book and continued reading. Kenny reached out with one pretty little hand and stroked her curls as she read.


End file.
